clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin - Super Penguins
Now with their superpowers, Gary, Sensei, Cadence, Aunt Arctic, and Rockhopper are off fighting crime. But Herbert wants to take the powers away for himself! Story Chapter 1: One bright Morning In the beginning of the story. Two super heroes Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal heads to an planet called Noomer only to rescue the lovely penguin. They must first fight a villain but when they are held captive and everything went dark the bright light appeared and it said to be continued. Rockhopper goes "awwww! thats next week". The Announcer says "you like Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal then why not visit them in Super Hero Fest in The Dock next week be there or not" Rockhopper gasped and gets really excited. Rockhopper rushes out of the The Migrator and tries to get the tickets but this goes into an fail when the penguin said to him they all run out because lots of people wanted to see Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal and then he said Will let you know that we have tickets Rockhopper walks off. Aunt Arctic bumps into him Rockhopper reply "so sorry" and Aunt Arctic said "no worrys I something to solve you problem I got some tickets so we can go into the super hero fest" "I save them for my friends and their puffles!" Rockhopper was really impress that Aunt Arctic gave him a ticket for the super hero fest. Chapter 2: Rockhopper is very stretchy The next day a strange person or a polar bear was giving out chewing gum "come and taste this lovely chewing gum and this won't freeze their free" he said as he went to the Migrator and whistles "you here to steal Yarr?" asked Rockhopper "No No I'm here to sell chewing gum would you like to be the first to taste it" said the strange polar bear "well why not I never taste bubble gum in weeks now" said Rockhopper as he eats the chewing gum and the strange polar bear ran off. He takes off the coat and turn to be Herbert P. Bear the one who destoryed EPF command center and blocks out the sun but the agents stop him and ruin he plans. "Finally Klutzy my first penguin to be frozen for lots and lots of years and I will make more of them and froze Club Penguin and make way for Club Herbert once more" said Herbert as he watches Rockhopper chewing "now watch Klutzy he will be frozen and never melt" he said they waited and waited "anytime now" Herbert and Klutzy are still waiting and nothing happen "Let me see the package?" he had an look of the box it says stretchy gum instead of frozen gum "What! Klutzy! this is the wrong bubble gum you supposed to froze this gum not put it on a experiment now the penguin will get stretch powers" yelled Herbert. Meanwhile at the Migrator Yarr just to feel hungry Yarr bonces up and down "do you want some puffle-o's Yarr? said Rockhopper Yarr nods his head as he opens the cupboard and to his surprise his arm start to stretch up to where the puffle-o's are he grabs and his arm comes down "goodness me arm seems to expanded to reach as far I can this is so cool I better show this off to everyone at Club Penguin" said Rockhopper as he rushes out of the Migrator then he saw a pink penguin "Hello me girl you got a name?" said Rockhopper "names Amy I'm here to puffle sit your puffle" said Amy "I never order no puffle sitter" said Rockhopper "your friend Aunt Arctic told me your red puffle Yarr could be needed I should look after you puffle while you gone" said Amy "no no you don't need to look after Yarr he's fine by himself" asked Rockhopper Amy pushes Rockhopper out of her way "Hello Yarr ready to puffle sit" said Amy Rockhopper sighed "So tricky to fight a girl like that" said Rockhopper. Chapter 3: Puffle Power Herbert and Klutzy walks to the forest "This plan has been foiled by you Klutzy this bubble gum plan didn't work what a waste. Klutzy new plan I should build a invention that turn the best umm umm ummm oh yeah Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal the top heroes and from the stage play Squidzoid VS Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal I villain of them is Squidzoid but his real name is Jake I must make him mad and hungry too Mwa Hahahahaha" said Herbert he heard a noise he and Klutzy hides in a bush the noise turn out to be Aunt Arctic TBA Category:Stories Category:Super Penguins